The present invention relates to a data-using game system which enables game play data, given by the game device, and data of measured physical strength, etc., given by a physical strength measuring apparatus to be used in the game device.
Amusement facilities equipped with various game devices have been conventionally popular.
A game device which is especially popular among such various game devices is, e.g., a fighting match game. In a fighting match game, a player of the game plays the role of one fighter on the screen of the game and fights with the other fighters on the game screen. A fighting match game is carried on based on a game program which has been inputted in advance in a game device. Thus the fighting match game is carried in the same pattern unless the game program is replaced. Accordingly respective fighters have preset fighting techniques, etc.
A fighting match game is played in the same pattern, and the repeated play of the game bores the players. This is a disadvantage of the fighting match games.
In the fighting match game, an operator with low game playing ability always loses the game. As a result, the operator dose not enjoy the fighting match game. This is another disadvantage of the fighting match games.
Accompanying a stronger inclination for health, sports centers, etc. equipped with a number of various physical strength measuring apparatuses are becoming popular.
The physical strength measuring apparatuses are exemplified by running machines by which running abilities are measured by running tracks which are moved in one direction, etc. The measured values vary depending on runners' abilities and running ways.
However, the operator sometimes loses interest in the physical training by the physical strength measuring apparatus, thereby he can not continue to do the physical training for long time. This is a disadvantage of the physical training measuring apparatuses.
To solve the above disadvantages of the fighting match games and the physical training, the present inventor came up with the idea that data of measured physical strength values which an operator of a fighting match game has obtained by running a running machine are used in the fighting match games, whereby the player can enjoy positive participation in both the physical training and the fighting match games.
One object of the present invention is to provide a data-using game system which enables an operator of the system to positively participate in the physical training by using operational data that the operator has obtained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data-using game system which enables an operator of the system to positively participate in a game by using operational data that the operator has obtained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data-using game system which enables an operator with low game playing ability enjoy the game play by using the operational data to increase his game playing ability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data forming device for forming data for use in the data-using game system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data reflecting device for use in the data-using game system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data storage device for use in the data-using game system.
The object is achieved by a data-using game system comprising: a data forming device which forms operational data based on results of operation by an operator; a data storage device in which the operational data formed by the first device are written; and a data reflecting device which reads the operational data from the data storage device to reflect the operational data on play by the operator.
In the above-described data-using game system, it is preferable that the data forming device is a physical training device which forms the operational data based on physical strength of the operator; and that the data reflecting device is a game device which reflects the operational data on game play.
In the above-described data-using game system, it is preferable that the game device reflects the operational data on an attribute of a character in the game play.
In the above-described data-using game system, it is preferable that the data forming device is a game device which forms the operational data based on game playing ability of the operator; and that the data reflecting device is a game device which reflects the operational data on game play.
In the above described data-using game system, it is preferable that the data forming device is a game device which forms the operational data based on game playing ability of the operator; and that the data reflecting device is a physical training device which reflects the operational data on physical training level.
In the above described data-using game system, it is preferable that the data forming device is a physical training device which forms the operational data based on physical strength of the operator; and that the data reflecting device is a physical training device which reflects the operational data on physical training level.
The object is achieved by a data forming device for use in the data-using game system, the data forming device being for forming the operational data based on physical strength of the operator.
The object is achieved by a data forming device for use in the data-using game system, the data forming device being for forming the operational data based on game playing ability of the operator.
The object is achieved by a data reflecting device for use in the data-using game system, the data reflecting device being for reflecting the operational data on game play.
The object is achieved by a data reflecting device for use in the data-using game system, the data reflecting device being for reflecting the operational data on physical training level.
The object is achieved by a data storage device for use in the data-using game system, the data storage device being for storing the operational data.
In the above described data storage device, it is preferable that the data storage device stores identification data of the operator.
In the above described data storage device, it is preferable that the data storage device stores is an ID card.